A Little Curiosity Never Hurt Anybody
by Admiral Daala
Summary: How are names given to you? Fives's daughter, Ekho is quite curious as to how she got hers and in the process of learning goes on an adventure she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi All!_

_I'm starting a new story that begins 10 years after my story_ **Let Go.** _If you haven't read that, I highly suggest you at least skim over it so this one will make some sense. _

_It's going to be a fun adventure with the kids! Ekho is curious about her name given to her and in her search she and her cousins get into an adventure they soon won't forget._

_Enjoy and please let me know what you think! _

* * *

><p>Ekho Skirata. It wasn't just a first and last name, but a legacy, a memory and honor of a great family member come and gone and an unconventional clan brought together with unbreakable bonds. Ekho even at her young age was coming to understand the responsibility of her name and the weight it carried with it.<p>

Her mother had started teaching Ekho to cook and prepare the large meals that their clan required. The little girl loved being by her mother's side. Bella would come up with games to make the process fun and both mother and daughter would end up in a laughing fit, sometimes on the ground. Her favorite thing to bake was sweets; Bella always let her lick the spoons first. The decadent tastes of cocoa, her and her father's favorite caramel, sometimes there would be a mix of flavors and Ekho loved everyone one of them. "You're going to have a hutt belly soon little girl if you don't watch it." Bella teased. The young girl just smiled a toothy, cake filled mouth at her mother. Ekho would forever associate the glorious, mouthwatering smells that came from baking with her mother.

Not everything was as fun as baking. With the amount of people living in the large home, cleaning was a must. Apparently according to some Mandalorian custom and Ekho wasn't quite sure if it was real or just a lazy man-made rule, most of the cleaning was left to the women. She started off grumbling about it, but her mother quickly silenced any protest.

"You're father, grandfather and uncles work very hard. Always remember the sacrifice of those who aren't here with you today and won't be able to appreciate a clean and loving home," Bella lightly scolded her daughter.

Ekho never again did grumble to her mother, but that didn't mean she couldn't whine to herself. Trying to get the less entertaining chores such as sweeping off her brain, she turned to Bella and asked curiously, "you mean like Uncle Echo's sacrifice?"

She knew she was named after her father's blood brother, but her father never elaborated on why. Ekho had asked a few times when they were alone, but every time she had watched his eyes glass over and his face go blank. He would gently tell her to go and find her cousins and play with them for a while and then leave the room. If her name was a sensitive subject, then why name her Ekho?

"Yes," Bella answered softly, "like your Uncle Echo."

Ekho stopped sweeping and propped her hands on top of the broomstick and laid her chin on top of them. "Why?" she asked.

"You need to finish little girl," her mother nodded to the pile of dirt at her feet.

"Mom, you're dodging my question," Ekho said irritated.

"Your father will tell you."

"No he won't!" Ekho's sapphire skin started to turn lavender in her frustration. "He always becomes distant and tells me to go play with Kad or Deacon. Why won't he tell me Mom?"

"He will, just be patient." Patience was not a strong suite for Ekho, but at ten years old she thought she was an adult and should be told certain things.

"Is there something he's hiding that will ultimately change my destiny?" Ekho pressed.

Bella couldn't hold back the laugh that came to her, but at the seriousness written on her daughter's face, she smothered the smile. "You have quite the imagination my daughter. No, your father does not have any life altering news for you, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Ekho looked away disappointed and twiddled the broom in her hands.

"Ekho, you will make your future whatever you want it to be. You're name; it doesn't shape it, but it will give you some guidance. It was given to you in memory and honor. Your father will tell you, I promise you that. Even your aunt Thea when she comes for a visit might tell you a few things about your uncle. For now, just know that he would have loved you if given the chance to meet you."

"You say that about everyone," but Ekho was smiling.

"And it's true isn't it?" Bella smiled back.

* * *

><p><p>

By the time all the chores were done Ekho was ready to get away from the house and do some exploring in the woods nearby. Given a small blaster by her Uncle Mereel when she had turn five; which many may have seemed way too young for a child to have, it was customary for any proper Mandalorian be it female or male to learn how to properly shoot and defend themselves.

With sharpshooters all around her, Ekho was already a pro shoot at the age of ten. Holstering it by her hip, she made her way down the stairs in search of her two cousins who were probably outside practicing some sort of boy Mandalorian thing. _They always have more fun._

"Ekho, where are you going?" Ekho cringed at the question. Her parents had found out that she and her cousins visited the woods one time and there was an uproar at the Skirata house. It didn't help that there had been a search party sent out for the three of them consisting of most of her uncles. Only by Ekho's scream did her father and Ordo find them.

Stuck in a swamp that was desperately trying to suck them down, Ekho, Deacon and Kad struggled to keep their faces above the foul, oozy mud water. They could feel the parasitic leaches latching onto their skin. The kids howled in fear and anger as the leaches teeth clung and ripped their skin. At the sight of their fathers, all three of them cheered in relief.

After returning to the homestead, trying to explain to two nine year olds and an eleven year old at the time that encroachment of the Empire was nearing didn't mean a whole lot to them. Even with their near death experience, it didn't deter them. There was much to explore and the danger made it all that more enticing. So when their grandfather Kal Skirata threatened to make them do chores indefinitely, the three kids stayed out of the woods.

Turning around she had to look up at the looming figure of one of her many uncles. Being half twi'lek she had smaller lekku than a full twi'lek, having them just stop right above her slim shoulders, but they still moved just the same and unfortunately they betrayed her agitation at having been stopped.

Ekho looked into the familiar but different face of Ordo who had recently come inside to lay his second son, Jacob, down for a nap. Her aunt Besany had given birth to Jacob a year ago and unlike Deacon, Jacob was a spitting image of his father. Dark hair, already darker skin and black/brown eyes, there was no mistaking that Jacob was Ordo's son.

Deacon was just the opposite; her uncles would often tease the young boy about it. Bright blond hair like his mother and light skin that would burn easily in the sun if not covered by his clothing or armor and also deep soulful brown eyes; he was a mixture of both of his parents.

Ekho swallowed and then put on a big dimpled grin at Ordo. "Looking for Deacon and Kad," she answered simply.

Ordo eyed her suspiciously. He was no fool and knew the kids were up to something. "Are you going off into the woods again?"

A small rock sat heavily inside Ekho's stomach and she fought not to let her smile drop. "Of course not Uncle Ordo," she said sweetly.

She almost started to fidget from his intense gaze when he gave a curt nod. "The boys are outside with Bardan practicing concentration techniques." He paused and the corners of his harden mouth crooked up, something that this particular uncle rarely did. "Perhaps ad'ika, you should join them."

"I don't have a concentration problem Uncle Ordo!" Ekho put her hands on her hips and looked indignantly at him.

Giving a soft snort, Ordo shook his dark head and shooed her with his hand. "Go have fun. Just don't go into those woods. I don't want to have to pull you, Kad or Deacon from that swamp again."

_Sprinting away, Ekho called over her shoulder, "We won't!" _At least not right away__


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy and please review! Thank you =)_

* * *

><p>Sure enough as Ekho rounded the side of the large house her cousins, Deacon and Kad were standing only a few feet apart from each other clad in their own custom armor and poised with their blasters pointed at two targets. Normally Ekho wouldn't have thought this training any different from the others. It was just the same old target practicing, which she could say smugly, she could out shoot both boys, but Ekho noticed something very different about this practice.<p>

"What the?" She mumbled to herself. Kad and Deacon's eyes were completely blindfolded and her uncle Bardan was talking to them. She couldn't hear what and tiptoed closer to hear.

"You may not have your HUD all the time," his rich Coruscanti accent drifted through the air, "and in the darkest of nights, through the thickets of smoke you will have to rely on your instincts. Trust them, boys. Go ahead, shoot." The sound of two blasters going off made Ekho jump, but left her mouth gaping as the beams hit the targets very close to the bulls' eye. "Kandosii boys!" Bardan praised as Deacon and Kad took of the blindfolds and smiled at their uncle.

_Hey not fair. Why wasn't I shown this? _Pursing her lips together, Ekho crept out from her hiding stop and even before Bardan had a chance to warn them; Ekho tackled Kad to the ground. An audible "umph" could be heard as the wind was knocked from Kad's chest.

"Lesson number three from Uncle Kom'rk," Ekho said arrogantly as she rested her weight on his back, "Always watch your back and be aware of your surroundings. I just saved your life Kad. An enemy could have blown your head off. You owe me one."

Kad lifted his dark head from the ground, his chin spotting a green stain from the grass and eyed his younger cousin evilly. "Lesson number six from Uncle Mereel, make sure your opponent is neutralized so they can't fight back," Kad completely tensed his body and threw all his weight to one side, throwing Ekho off kilter and slamming her to the ground on to her back. Kad effectively had her pinned by her hands and waist.

"No fair, you're bigger and fatter than me," she pouted.

"Not fatter Ekho, just stealthier." Kad grinned and then released the girl. Deacon was laughing so hard that he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"It's not funny," Ekho scowled as she brushed the grass off of her head and clothes.

A large hand was held out to her, Ekho didn't have to look up to know it was Bardan's. Sighing, she put her much smaller one in it and he hauled her to her feet. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Little ad'ika," the smile could be heard in Bardan's voice, "You saw them fire blindfolded? What did you think?"

"I guess for a couple of boys they were alright," Ekho shrugged, when in fact she was really impressed and hoped to be as good if not better someday. Not that she would ever let them know that.

"Alright? Did you even see what we did Ekho?" Deacon exclaimed. "We had blindfolds on and almost hit the bulls' eye. That's way better than you ever did."

"I can shoot anything, anywhere at any size. Blindfolded or not," Ekho narrowed her eyes at Deacon and began to reach for her holdout blaster.

"Yeah okay Ekho, you're really good." Kad had always been able to bring peace between the youngsters. Though only being two years older than his two cousins, Kad had always been mature for his age and took the responsibility for looking out for Deacon and Ekho. Deacon looked up to his older cousin as if he were an older brother; Kad tried to sympathize with Ekho being the only girl around. She wouldn't hear of it and kept up with the boys as best as she could.

"Easy young one," The soothing voice of Bardan made Ekho swivel around and look up at him. She didn't know what happened before she was born, no one would tell her, but there was always a sadness in his bright blue eyes that he constantly fought to control. Especially when her Aunt Thea visited, she noticed it the most. Though not a Jedi, much to her parent's and all of her family's relief; Ekho seemed extremely tuned into her family's emotions.

"Well it's true Uncle Bardan. I'm just as good as Deacon and Kad."

"I know Ekho, I have another lesson for you and only you, but I have a feeling you came out here for another reason. Deacon, Kad, we'll continue later. Well done lads." With that, Bardan gave Ekho's shoulder a squeeze and retreated to find Kal Skirata.

Turning back to Deacon and Kad, Ekho watched as both boys readied themselves to shoot at the targets. Rolling her eyes she said, "Guys, let's go. Come on."

Deacon cocked his head over his raised arm and looked curiously at his cousin. "Where?"

"The woods," Ekho answered quickly.

Kad lowered his blaster and frowned at Ekho. "We aren't supposed to go back into the woods. My buir, your buir and babuir forbids it."

"That was a while ago and now we know about the swamp. We'll just stay away from it. What are you, a hut'uun?" Ekho taunted. She knew better, she really did, but she craved the excitement and the danger of the woods. What was it that her parents didn't want her to see? What was out there that she shouldn't know? Besides she had her blaster and a really loud scream if needed.

"I'm not a hut'uun. I'm in," Deacon holstered his blaster and stepped next to Ekho. They both looked expectantly at their oldest cousin.

"Well?" Echo raised an indigo brow.

With a heavy sigh, Kad pocketed his blaster as well, "Okay."

"Yes, alright," both Deacon and Ekho cheered.

"But!" Kad put a restraining hand on both the younger kids' chest. "If I say it's getting to hairy or dangerous you have to listen to me and we turn back. Otherwise I'm going inside right now and letting the elders know what you two are up to."

"You're the boss, boss," Ekho mocked saluted him. As they began their trek through the field toward the outskirts of the forest, Ekho turned to Deacon, "Why do elder's think they can intimidate us kids?" Deacon just shrugged his shoulders and both took off in a jog laughing and pushing each other.

With another sigh, Kad shook his shaggy dark head, hoping that being grounded for life didn't sound as bad as he imagined it would be.

* * *

><p>Ekho wasn't afraid, alert would be a better term, but not afraid. The woods were dark, only slim beams of sun light peaked their way through the enormously tall trees. The squawks of the native birds and the occasional melancholy howl of a lone strill filled the hauntingly quiet forest.<p>

Her little lekku ever slightly shook with uneasiness, the only thing betraying her nervousness as she, Deacon and Kad made their way deeper into the darken woods, but she would not let her fear over ride her. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Ekho," Deacon mumbled nervously.

"K'atini!" Ekho reprimanded. "We've already come this far. Are you afraid of the dark and some animal noises or something?"

"No!" Deacon said indigently. "But can you imagine how much trouble we're going to be in once our buirs find out we're missing and put two and two together?"

Again, Ekho rolled her eyes and then stopped. "Fine Deacon, go back. Be a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken!"

While the two younger kids argued Kad tried to tune them out, but something caught his eye. "Hush!" He commanded. Ekho and Deacon didn't seem to hear him. "I said be quiet you two!" He said a bit louder.

"What Kad?" Ekho asked.

"Listen," instantly all three of them were on alert. A snap of a branch and crushing of leaves made each pull out their hand blasters and stand back to back.

"There!" Deacon shouted and pointed with his blaster. A brown blur darted from behind a tree and into one of the beams of light. Looking at all three kids was a big male shatual. Ekho, Deacon and Kad all lowered their blasters and gazed in awe at the buck.

Bigger than their prey, the shatual was a deer-like animal with two very large velvety antlers. Each ends had pointed edges to gouge its predator, its long neck strong and muscular to hold its heavy head and four powerful legs to spring at moment's notice. Ekho remembered her grandfather telling her the meat from one of these animals was like a delicacy. Looking at this majestic animal right now: his big black, bold eyes bore into her as if reading her soul, Ekho knew she could never hunt one.

Its ears moved back and forth and nose twitched nervously as he kept his eyes on the kids. "I've never seen one in person," Kad whispered. "Look at those antlers."

"Aren't you glad we came then?" Ekho smiled. Something from the distance finally spooked the shatual and it bounced away into the darkness of the forest. "Let's keep going."

* * *

><p>It was cool in the woods and Ekho wished she had brought something heavier to wear, not that she was going to complain to the boys. It would just give them fuel to turn around and go back home.<p>

"Do you feel like we're being followed?" Deacon asked.

"Who would be following us? There aren't any Imperials out here," Ekho scoffed. "Mom and Dad just say that to scare us."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Why would they lie to us about something that severe?" Kad jumped down from a wet rock, almost losing his footing and falling to his knees.

"Exactly my point Kad, to scare us and even if they were close, don't you think our uncles and parents would chase them away first?" Ekho stopped to pick some of the flowers that were along their trail. She didn't know the species, but they were pretty. Pinks, yellows, oranges and reds, she thought her mother would like them when she returned.

"Isn't the point of being this far out was for all of us to stay hidden though? What good would it do them if we get caught?" Deacon countered.

"I'll tell you, if I ever spotted an Imp I'd shoot him right between the eyes!" Kad fisted both his hands together and made a mock gun out of his fingers. No one in the Skirata clan had told Kad that his father was now a part of the Empire, not by choice but by sacrifice. Darman had stayed behind to make sure his brother, Niner, wouldn't be reconditioned after breaking his back in their attempt to leave Coruscant. It was also the night Kad had lost his mother. Perhaps, Kad reasoned to himself that's when he begun to see the world as a sobering and somber place. Even as a baby he needed to be older and make sure what happened to him didn't happened to his cousins.

"Me too! Phew! Phew!" Deacon shot at Kad and then rolled away as Kad attempted to "shoot" at Deacon. Ekho shook her head, her small lekku swaying back and forth with the motion and continued to pick the flowers. A small little squeak caught Ekho's attention and parted the flowers to see a small, fluffy rodent-type creature staring back at her.

"Hello there," Ekho grinned at the rodent. It twitched its little nose, its long whiskers testing the air and sensing if she were a friend or foe. "You're a vhe'viin; Levet and Yayax squad like to shoot your friends when they see you in the crop bins. But don't worry I won't shoot you. You're awfully cute and fluffy." The mouse like creature actually took a step closer to Ekho and sniffed her finger. "Sorry little fellow, I don't have anything to eat." She turned her hand so that her palm was facing up right and the vhe'viin stepped inside of it. "You're sure a brave critter."

The little mouse squeaked again and its whiskers tickled against Ekho's skin, causing her to laugh. It jumped from her hand and looked frightened, but curious at the noise emitting from the giant.

"Don't be afraid," Ekho giggled. "Come on," the vhe'viin hesitantly crawled back into her hand and she brought it up closer to her face. "You're a very strange little mouse aren't you?" It sniffed the air and with its black beady eyes, looked at Ekho. "Do you want to come home with me? I don't know if Mom and Dad will approve of me bringing a pet home, especially since I'll be in trouble after this, but what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Hey Ekho! What's that?" Deacon and Kad had finished with their rough housing and had noticed their cousin holding something strange. The vhe'viin queaked as loud as it could and jumped into Ekho's pocket. Its little nose poked out as Deacon and Kad approached.

"You can't bring that home with you Ekho," Kad warned. "It's a pest and it'll bring more with it. You know Levet and Yayax, if they see it; it'll be good as dead."

"Not if I keep it a secret," Ekho lightly stroked the little mouse's head.

"If she wants to get into trouble let her," Deacon waved the issue away.

"Thanks Deacon," Ekho muttered. As if sensing it was now part of the group, the vhe'viin stuck its head out of her pocket and looked at the strangers. "Don't worry little mouse, you're one of us now." Ekho gave it a little pet on the head again. Deacon and Kad just looked wearily at the vermin.

Picking up her bouquet of flowers the three kids plus one mouse started up their trek and headed deeper into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi All!_

_Sorry for the long delay in updates, but here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!  
><em>

_Want to give a big thank to **Laloga** for checking up and getting me off my lazy bum to update! =) _

* * *

><p>They had been walking for quite some time now, the tree tops seemed thicker causing the sun to almost completely disappear. It was hard to tell if it was still day or night and the noises that didn't bother Ekho before now made her more on edge.<p>

Instead of concentrating on the danger that could lurk ahead, she decided to start thinking of a name for her new pet which ultimately led to thinking about names in general. "Kad, Deacon, did babuir or your buir ever tell you how you got your names? And the reason behind your names?"

Deacon had collected some stones along the way and was tossing them into the bushes as they walked. Birds that nested or were resting fluttered out of their hiding spot, causing Ekho to jump each time a rustling sound came from behind. She willed her nerves to settle.

"Babuir said that my father wanted to name me Kad so it stuck," Kad looked anxiously back and forth. It was too dark for his liking and there could be predators lurking. Going against his instinct Kad continued further into the eerie forest, keeping one eye out for danger and the other on his younger cousins.

"I don't know where my parents came up with my name," Deacon tossed another rock into a bush.

"Don't you ever wonder? What does it mean?" Ekho pressed.

"Nope not really," Deacon said nonchalantly. "Why?"

"I've asked my buir about my name. All I know is that I was named after an uncle that died, but he won't tell me anything else. I know what I'm calling you," Ekho took the little vhe'viin out of her pocket and into her palm. The critter ran up her arm and rested on her shoulder where its soft fur rubbed against her cheek. "How about Cin'ciri? Do you like that?" The vhe'viin moved its round ears back and forth and Ekho took that as a yes.

"Ekho, that means snow. It's not even white," Deacon stated.

"She will when winter comes," Ekho turned around so that Deacon could see her roll her eyes at him. "Don't you listen to anything in our studies?"

"Yeah as much as you listen to your buir saying not to go out here," Deacon smarted back.

"Guys, knock it off," Kad interrupted before another fight broke out. "We probably should be getting back. It's getting late and we're already going to be in a lot of trouble."

"If we're in trouble, what does it matter?" Ekho questioned and continued forward.

_Indeed,_ Kad breathed. Deacon continued picking up rocks and tossing them into the bush until Ekho had enough and whirled around to tell him.

"Stop!"

"Fiiiine," Deacon exaggerated and dropped the rocks. A few minutes later Ekho heard rustling in the bushes.

"Deacon, I told you to stop throwing those stupid rocks."

"I'm not doing anything," he snapped.

A low, menacing growl could be heard from their left side and caused them to freeze in place. The newly dubbed Cin'ciri squeaked and ran back down into Ekho's pocket. Deacon, Kad and Ekho all un-holstered their blasters and pointed it in the direction of the growl. A moan that started high and turned into a long, low rumble from the opposite side made the three kids jump and point their blasters in that direction. Together, whatever was out there, two growls could be heard and crunching of underbrush was associated with it.

"Great, we're being circled," Deacon started to breathe heavily, trying to control his worry.

"Keep your eyes sharp and ears open. We have been trained for this," Kad tried to sound strong, but the tremble crept up in his voice. "Be ready."

Ekho's hands shook as she held her blaster, waiting for the predators to strike. _Come on, come on. What are you waiting for? _A loud roar startled all three of them again and Ekho and Deacon turned wide, terrified eyes to their elder cousin. _If we die, it'll be all my fault. What will I tell the elders if one of us doesn't make it? I'm going to be in so much trouble. _

"Udesii," Kad uttered much to himself as to Deacon and Ekho. "Stay sharp." They pressed their backs together, forming a triangle and blasters aimed and ready for whatever was about to come.

"What is it?" Ekho strained. "Kad, should we run?"

The ground began to tremble as whatever was stalking them advanced. Kad's nostrils flared and his eyes became as wide as the Mando moon on a clear night. He didn't have a chance to answer as the beasts finally appeared like ghosts from the darkness.

"Osik," Kad cursed under his breath. Their necks craned upward until they could feel a kink at the base of their skulls.

"Kad…Kad…" Deacon muttered as his mouth dropped open. Kad audibly gulped, slowly dropping his hands knowing that his small blaster would have no impact on the enormous beasts in front of him. He could feel his cousins tangle their small fingers into his palms and grip onto dear life.

"I'm sorry," Deacon and Kad could barely hear Ekho say as the monsters thundered. Kad just gripped harder on her hand.

How could they have not heard these brutes until it was too late? They towered over the trees, their long necks swaying back and forth as their mammoth bodies bulldozed everything in their way. Their trunk like legs moved with clumsiness associated with such size and a without a care in the world that anything dare to be in their way. Three sharp toenails the size of Kad, Deacon and Ekho aligned each food and dug their way through the thick bog.

Each monster roared again, causing the kids to cover their ears. Getting a glimpse of the inside of their mouths; sharp, jagged teeth filled the front followed by some flatter but still sharp molars.

Kad, Ekho and Deacon snapped out of their scared stupor and finally reacted. Pulling on their hands, Kad jerked his younger cousins away from the approaching giants' path and ducked into the thicker brush.

"Stay flat and still," Kad commanded. Deacon's blond head faint nodded and as the monsters roared again, the boys covered their heads and ears. Kad peeked an eye open to see Ekho patting her shirt and pant pocket. "Stay still, Ekho!" Kad hissed.

"Cin'ciri is missing!" Ekho looked at her cousin in distress.

"She probably ran away into a tree or something. Shh!" The giant beasts howled again and as they made their way closer to the kids, the ground shook harder under their bodies.

Ekho was about to protest when a very warm wind swooped over their backs. The three of them froze. Ekho could feel her heart stop in her throat. A small whimper escaped Deacon's lips.

A moan from above made each kid slowly raise their heads only to be faced with a very long snout and very razor-sharp, yellow teeth. "Kest," Ekho heard Kad curse again. Both of the beasts had them pinned and there was nothing they could do.

_Why did I have to insist on going out to the woods again? I'm sorry Deacon and Kad,_ _mom, dad, babuir…_The list went on in the young girl's head until the one of the gigantic beasts suddenly nudged her on the shoulder. It wasn't gentle; enough to flip Ekho onto her back. She let out a little scream but quickly stifled it. The creature continued to sniff her from head to toe, slightly bumping its large pointy nose on her body.

Ekho was extremely confused and as she caught her cousins' eyes, she could tell they were too. Why hadn't they been eaten yet? What did the beasts want with them? Ekho furrowed her dark blue brows and pursed her lips together. Looking at Deacon and Kad again, their eyes widened instantly knowing what she had in mind. Kad shook his head in a negative fashion.

Ekho ignored him and slowly began to raise her hand toward the underside of the monster's jaw. It had a horn of some sort pointed at its jaw and she hesitantly reached for it first. She could hear the intakes of breaths, mentally taking one herself; preparing for the worse. As her hand came in contact with the horn and nothing bad happened, she let it run to the underside of its jaw. The monster's head shot up and a high pitch whine emitted from the creature mouth.

"Why did you have to do that?" Deacon scolded.

"I don't think they want to hurt us," Ekho reasoned. She slowly sat up and sat on her knees, facing the giants. She watched as the two seemed to be communicating to each other. Finally getting a good look at their faces they weren't the most attractive creatures, but definitely impressive. A huge, slanted head, supporting two curled horns, ones much seen on horned banthas, and sloped eyes with silted pupils; these monsters were truly something out of someone's demented imagination.

The one monster that Ekho had touched jerked its head back at her as it realized Ekho had moved. Much like she did with her little vhe'viin, Ekho held out her hand for the monster. Deacon and Kad watched in wild bewilderment as Ekho sat quietly as the monster once again approached her.

Its long neck slithered down and large head turned slightly off to the side so it could look at her better. It eyed her hand and then turned its nose to sniff it. The beast once again nudged her shoulders from side to side this time knocking her onto her behind. She could hear the other beast grumble and moan, the one in front of her respond with a very long groan. Nudging her hand once again with its nose, Ekho rubbed its rough hide, feeling the scales under her hand. It was like a strong armor plate.

Hearing the grass rustle behind her, Deacon and Kad were sitting up but she paid them no mind. This was an experience of a life time, though she knew her parents would never believe her. At least she would always remember it. Why was this beast of such power letting her pet it she had no clue and she didn't care. It was just as out of body as one could get, other than being a Jedi.

As Kad and Deacon slowly crept up behind her, she heard a shriller whine come from the beast behind. It didn't like that the boys were getting close.

"Back up," Ekho told Deacon and Kad. The beast snorted and stomped its large foot, causing the ground to once again shake. "Guys, back up."

The boys relented and the beast settled. Ekho moved her hand to the center of the monster's flat, wide forehead. A purring sound from the back of the monster's throat could be heard and made Ekho smile. "They aren't going to hurt us," she grinned as she stood up. The beast slowly moved its head away from Ekho and raised its lengthy neck.

Kad cleared his throat trying to find his voice. "You can't take them home," he finally managed to get out.

Rolling her eyes, Ekho shook her head. "I know that Kad."

"Do you realize what those are?" Deacon continued to keep his eyes on the large beasts as one rubbed his horned head against the others' chest and the other growled angrily and snapped its sharp teeth at its companion as it was poked.

"What?" Kad and Ekho asked.

"Mythosaurs." The young boy stood up and brushed the grass off of him. "And yes, I do listen to some of the more interesting stories babuir tells us. Besides, my dad saw one of the skeletons and described it to me once."

"Wait, how can that be?" Ekho exclaimed, but instantly quieted her voice as the beasts turned to look at the shrill behind them. "How can that be? They became extinct over 7,000 years ago! How did these two manage to stay alive?"

Deacon shrugged. "Well we didn't hear them come up on us so they must have gotten really good at hiding."

"Do you think they are the only two left?" She asked.

"Probably," Kad answered. "If there were more and this docile, they would have been dead long ago." Ekho once again pursed her lips together, contemplating. "What are you thinking Ekho?" Kad asked cautiously.

"Well…it would be a crime to let them go extinct. We can't do that."

"They have been doing just fine out here without our help," Deacon said.

"It's our fault that there are only two left in the galaxy," Ekho folded her hands over her chest, looking at the giants. Despite their sharp teeth, they were contently eating the leaves off the top of the trees.

"Not our fault, the Mandalorians before us," Kad reminded. Ekho gave him a pointed look.

"You know what I mean. Because of mankind, we are responsible for a species' annihilation."

"Ekho, you don't know if they have any offspring. There might be more," Deacon added. Very true, she couldn't just take them away from any babies they had.

"You can't bring them home," Kad growled. "How and what would you do with them? What would babuir do to you if you did? What would they do to the others if you brought them home? Sure, they like you, but what if they don't like anyone else? You saw how the one reacted when Deacon and I got close. Why are we even having this conversation? It's ludicrous! No, Ekho, no! It's time to go home right now."

"Kad…" Ekho slightly begged her older cousin, but he had put down his foot.

"No Ekho, you are coming home right now and those things stay here," he grabbed her hand and started to walk off. A loud roar sent the hairs on the back of Deacon's and Kad's neck straight up. Ekho turned her head around to see the mythosaurs making their way right behind them.

"I don't think you have much of a choice Kad," Ekho grinned.

Deacon deeply frowned. "What is it with you and animals?"

"We are in so much trouble," Kad grimaced.


End file.
